Kissing Closly with Death
by The Black Death Revelation
Summary: A fallen soul tries to bring death and hate to two clans that resides in two different villages, but the two clan leaders have to keep their wits about themselves, or it would be the end of their clans...OCs*Updated*


Kissing Closely with Death: Chapter one

_**Kissing Closely with Death: Chapter one**_

By TanukiHanyouSahana

"Word" human Talking

'_Word_ 'human Thoughts

"**Word" demon talking**

'_**Word'**_** demon Thoughts**

**Rating-T**

**Anime-Naruto **

**Horror**

**Aprox.- 6-7 chapters**

**Rated T for some mild language...**

**Saji's P.O.V.**

My day was one of my worst days I could ever have. Naruto had the nerve to dump a bucket of extremely cold water on me, while I was going to meet the rest of my squad at the northern gates of the village. He's been doing this to both me and Rishka ever since he found out we were best friends.

"When I get my hands on him, Kakashi and Rishka will be missing a student," I grumbled, "Stupid brat."

"Ma'am? Can I ask you a question," a young girl asked, who I happened to pass by.

"Hm? Oh! I didn't see you there, and yes you can," I replied.

"Why are you wet? I know it didn't rain."

"Um...well…'Oh boy I'm killing him now. Boy I hope the other captains didn't catch wind of this little misfortune. ' I had this little brat dump really cold water on me."

Oh, okay! Thank you," she happily replied as she ran off.

at the northern gates

"Hey Sunaji-sensei," yelled a certain blonde haired boy.

"When I get my hands on you little boy. I'm going to kill your ass," I growled angrily at him.

"Now this would be fun to watch," said the raven haired boy that stood next to him, "An Anbu trying to strangle a boy that had pissed her off, and the certain boy trying not to get his ass handed to him. Now that's something to see. Isn't that right Naruto?"

"No one asked you Sasuke!! I can take care of myself," he yelled, 'Like hell I can… I will get my ass beat.'

As I was turning around, I felt an evil presence in the trees, as I looked around I had a pair of mismatched eyes scaring me. And as a result of a habit I shaped shifted into a wolf, my guardian animal, and was about to tear open the intruder's throat.

"Hey!! Calm down Saji, it's me Rishka," she had to quickly say before I could jump at her.

"I'm sorry, just notice something weird. What happened to you? You looked like you haven't had much sleep," I had to ask, since I was concerned about her health.

"It's nothing. I had this extremely bad nightmare last night," she managed to say before she gave a big yawn, "Basically I was fighting against myself, but I could have sworn that my other self was a full-blooded demon."

"What about your eyes? When I have nightmares like that, my eyes are usually are different."

"…."

"What? Is there something wrong?"

"…. It's nothing," she replied with a forced smile.

She just left me there, to let my think about what happened. That was weird as it was, but she had the exact nightmare that I had before my mom had forced me to leave the Hidden Stone Village.

"Where's Kakashi? Isn't he suppost to be here by now," I had to ask to keep my mind off of what Rishka told me, "And where's the rest of my squad? If they forgot we had a mission to do, then all the other captains won't let me live it down-"

"Yes!! I got her again!!" yelled one of Naruto's Shadow Clones, "I can't believe she fell for it again, and she's an Anbu captain."

"Naruto, get your fucking ass here right now!! If you make me run after you, you will fucking regret it for the rest of your long miserable fucking life," I managed to yell very loudly, "That fucking brat. I don't know how Kakashi and Rishka managed to deal with him. I'll make his life a fucking hell."

**Kishina's P.O.V**

"Idiot! The shape shifter almost saw you," snarled a pale man, " I thought you were smart for a Hyuga, daywalker. You are still suppost to kill them both. Do you understand me, Kishina?"

"…Yes master Zanith," I replyed automaticaly.

I was suppost to kill two people, who's the head of their clan. If I can succeed of doing that there, which I'm hoping this will happen, possibly going to be a fight between the two clans, and they can wipe each other out. If I don't do it right they would begin to wonder who actually did the murders….the choices that I could choose. They better hope that they don't get on the bad side of me…there won't be anything left for the Anbu to find.

"This is going to be interesting," I casually said, "Let see how the White Wolf of the Stone Village, and the Wolf Girl of Konoha fare when we meet. I'm hopeful that this will start a clan war. I want see that when it happens."

"Who are you, and what are you doing," commanded a female voice behind me," I want your name and your business for being here."

"Well, my name is Kishina Hyuga, and for my being here…I'm just

here to kill two certain people. '_You have no idea that you are one of my targets.'"_

"If that's the case, I can't let you enter the village. How can I know if one of your targets is the Hokage? I can't take that risk," the voice said.

"Your Hokage doesn't have to worry about me. You have to worry about me, Rishka Draga, for you are staring at your death."

_**TBC**_

**A/N:**Rishka is a direct descendent of a race of dragon demons, one her bloodline traits, Shinkouteki-metsuki;Spiritual Eyes (The other being Kinzoku-shojuu; metal manipulation, their bones have a large amounts of a steel alloy so they use the metal to produce sword-like blades from anywhere from their body), is closely related to the Sharingan, to the point that both bloodline traits look the same. It still has some of the characteristics that the Sharingan has, but it has several different one. For example it can be in many different colors than red, that represents their aura of their souls for example if one of them have blood red color eyes, that means that their soul is corrupted and only full-blooded dragon demons have those color eyes and only the females can see the spirits of the dead, but only the seer of their clan can talk to them and spiritually go into the realm of the dead. The reason why she's called the Wolf Girl of Konoha, is that the leader of her village was scared of her clan's bloodline trait, so he had anyone who has her bloodline trait to be put to death or banished from the village, and they can't become ninjas. She was raised by a pack of wolves when she was only 7 yrs old, and met Team 7 when she was 25 years old. Saji's bloodline trait is Katachikotai; shape-shift since the story mentioned that she shape-shifted into a white wolf. In her clan beening able to shape-shift into a white wolf is extreamly rare, since the last time someone was able to shape-shift into the white wolf was aprox. 150 years ago.

**Another Author's Note:**The reason I have my chapter short is that I had a really long chapter written out, but it seemed to have gotten destroyed, and the few pages that I was able to save was these pages that you see here, but I modified it a little bit, I like how this version came out than the other version, much better. I have had the characters of this story in my head for a long time, that I was like "Hey! I could write a fanfiction with them in it. This is what came from my highly active mind, well for a 18 yr old.


End file.
